The Human Divide
by paulacole
Summary: Set Around Broca Divide. SamDan fic, like always.


The Human Divide 

_Set after The Broca Divide. Samantha might be attracted to Jack on an animalistic level, but on an intellectual level, there's no competition. _

_And of course I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be writing scripts, not fanfiction. It's not even worse suing me over. _

Daniel had felt oddly jealous when Jack had told him Samantha had come onto him. His jealousy didn't abate when it became apparent she'd been acting under the influence of the virus she was under ; a virus that brought out her animal behaviour, that made her seek out the strongest, healthiest male, the 'leader' – Jack O'Niell.

It was animal instinct to want to mate with the best partner you could find. And Daniel, with his eyesight problems and perennial allergies was hardly the alpha male, not when you looked at it from a jungle instinct.

So he tried not to take it personally, but it was hard. After all, he and Samantha got on so well on an intellectual level, and it had hurt to see that wiped out.

It took Daniel back to his high school days, when all the girls fawned after the jocks, and none of them noticed him sexually. Oh, they all wanted sweet, caring Daniel Jackson as a friend, a shoulder to cry on when the macho jocks dumped them, but never as a boyfriend.

Daniel hadn't lost his virginity until university because of that little issue, something he never mentioned. He liked to think he made up four quantity with quality – call him arrogant, but he knew a satisfied woman – but all the memories came rushing back and he felt less the adequate.

He knew he was being unreasonable, but why couldn't Samantha have chosen _him_? She had made it quite clear in wanting to rescue Melocia from rape what she thought of macho men and the laws of the jungle. Pity should couldn't stand by those principles when it came right down to it.

_Oh, get over it, Jackson_, he told himself. _It's not like she had any choice. And you forget you're married. You should be relieved she didn't put you in a position to resist temptation_.

He swallowed his pride, knowing once more he had to be there as a friend. Not that it was any obligation – Samantha was his best friend, and he cared about her, and he knew she cared about him… he just couldn't help but wishing she cared about him as more then a friend.

Clearly, Jack had other ideas, the virus beginning to affect him. When Daniel went to check on Samantha, he started getting all territorial on Daniel. " She's not yours to care about, " Jack claimed arrogantly, as if Samantha were a piece of meat. Well, she had come onto him first.

Daniel suddenly felt sick at the thought of Jack and Samantha together. He knew it wouldn't happen, but still…

Daniel crashed into a rack of equipment at the force of Jack's punch, and security was called in to sedate Jack. Jack was hauled off to a padded cell, leaving Janet to tend to Daniel's wounds.

" What was that about? " Janet asked.

" Turf war, I guess, " Daniel admitted.

" Over Sam? " Janet asked. Daniel nodded, feeling even sorrier for himself. Janet clucked her tongue in sympathy. She wasn't surprised Jack and Daniel had come to blows over Samantha – she had seen the chemistry the woman had with the two men.

Funny, she had always thought she would end up with Daniel. Jack was too military for Samantha – she didn't have the rapport with him that she did with Daniel. Not that Janet would have dared to say so to Samantha, of course. Samantha would have insisted there was absolutely no chemistry whatsoever between her and Jack and Daniel.

" Cheer up – neither of them are themselves, " Janet offer as consolation to Daniel. It wasn't much of a consolation.

Janet managed to isolate a parasite in the bloodstream, and suggested Daniel and Teal'c go back to P3X-797 to get some blood samples from the untouched. Since they were the only two people known to be immune to the virus, they were sent alone.

Almost as soon as they got there, Daniel was ambushed trying to save Melocia, the woman they had first come across when they had come to the planet the first time around. They had returned her to her family, and hoped she hadn't been affected, but clearly she had, and been dumped here to fend for herself.

It was the law of nature.

Teal'c defended himself admirably, but turned around to discover Daniel was gone. He was forced to persevere alone, resorting to some pretty dubious tactics to get the blood sample he needed. Well, _that _was the law of the jungle – everyone fend for themselves.

It turned out that the virus they were suffering fed off histamines in the body, which was why Daniel had an immunity to it, the large doses of anti-histamines he took every day to help with his allergies. Which didn't help him much after he was ambushed and the effect of the anti-histamines started to wear off. He began reverting to an animalistic nature, teaming up with Melocia, who was happy to have his protection in such a wild world. He planned to make her his woman soon enough. He couldn't remember coveting a woman the way he did Melocia. He had always been too civilised. If he'd thought about it, he would have understood why Jack and Samantha had acted the way they had.

The Stargate teams intervened and shot every Touched they could find – Daniel and Melocia included – with their anecdote, which had been loaded into tranquilliser darts. Dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes, Daniel was carried to the temple across Teal'c shoulders – if he ever remembered it, it would occur to him that he seemed to spend an awful lot of time being carried from place to place by Teal'c or Jack. Hell, _Samantha_ could probably lift him if she wanted to. _That_ was not a thought that made a man feel like a man.

He woke up a short time later feeling dizzy and disorientated but like Daniel Jackson. The first thing he asked Jack was if they were going to give the planet another name, this giving planets designations made up of numbers of letters thing had always bothered Daniel, it was so cold.

So unhuman – now _there_ was an appropriate thought.

Samantha, Jack, Daniel and every other member of the Stargate Command – Hammond included – were all feeling a little morose as they came back to normal. They were supposed to be the best and the brightest that the human civilisation had to offer, and they had acted less then civilised. Even if it wasn't exactly their fault, they still felt morose.

Samantha in particular.

Jack's joking about her 'sweet little tank top number' irked her, although she put on a smile for his benefit – if Jack realised he'd annoyed her, he'd go out of his way to tease her, that was Jack's way of showing affection for his insubordinates. Samantha didn't like to think about the way she had thrown herself at him.

From a jungle perspective, she could understand why she'd done it. In the wild, females often pursued the strongest, healthiest males, the leaders, in the hope of getting the best genes to pass on to their offspring. Given Teal'c wasn't even human and Daniel was – she loved him, but he wasn't exactly a fine genetic specimen – so it made sense that she should pursue Jack. He was strong, healthy, a natural leader – hell, plenty of civilised women wouldn't say no to him fathering their children.

From a Darwinian point of view, it was perfectly understandable.

Then why did she felt like such crap?

Because she had no interested in Jack whatsoever. Oh, sure, there had been that initial attraction when she'd met her commanding officer, but that had fizzled pretty quickly, like any chemistry in a military relationship did. For starters, there was the whole n-fraternising thing, but in reality, when you spent so much time following a person's orders, especially someone who was much older and more experienced then you, you began to view them as a parental figure. And given the sorry state her relationship with her father was in, it had been easy for Samantha to view Jack as a substitute father.

Daniel, on their other hand…

She had Daniel had hit it off from the word go – a little too well, come to think of it, in light of the way Sha're had acted around her. Yet another way of how 'civilised' humans could be as territorial as their less-evolved counterparts – Sha're had been quick to stake her claim on Daniel with that passionate, hands-off-he's-mind kiss she'd planted on him.

The memory brought a smile to Samantha's face. Sha're must have seen something that neither Samantha or Daniel was aware of at the time.

Samantha wondered if _Daniel _was aware of the growing attraction between them. Probably not, she realised with a little sigh. Daniel was still so hung up on Sha're. To tell him would only make him self-conscious. And what would it achieve, anyway? There were strict no-fraternisation rules.

Inter-military_ fraternisation_, a little voice in Samantha's head piped up. Daniel wasn't military, there wasn't much Hammond could do other then separate them, which Samantha couldn't help but think wouldn't be much of a sacrifice.

_OK, stop it, Carter_, she ordered herself. _This is getting you nowhere_.

Daniel watched Samantha and Jack from a few meters behind them, and he couldn't help but scowl at the rapport they had. They were discussing military technics, something Daniel had no understanding or interest in. No wonder she had chosen Jack to be her mate. They were a perfect match, and he was like the dorky kid brother lagging behind.

" Does something seem wrong with Daniel to you? " Jack asked in his usual abrupt manner. He'd been tossing backwards looks at Daniel from time to time, and he definitely seemed more quiet then usual. Usually, in a place like this, he didn't stop talking.

Samantha had been too absorbed in her own thoughts to focus on Daniel's behaviour. It was funny that Jack mentioned it, because Daniel had been what she'd been thinking about. She wondered if he'd read her thoughts, then told herself that was ridiculous.

Still… Jack could be pretty perceptive when he wanted to be. Better be more discreet in her thoughts.

" We've all got a lot to think about, " Samantha pointed out. Although what Daniel had to think about, she didn't know.

It disturbed Daniel deeply, how he had behaved. He knew it wasn't his fault and he was glad to be back to his normal self, but his behaviour had disturbed him nonetheless.

He could almost get over Samantha and Jack's behaviour, given his own behaviour towards Melocia. He had coveted her… like an animal. He supposed that was kind of the point, it wasn't like he'd had any say in it, but still… he remembered Samantha's revulsion when they'd first come across her, and her refusal to let the poor girl be raped.

It scared him, what he might have done to her. He didn't think she'd have minded, she seemed pretty keen on him, but still… the idea that he could have behaved like an animal – _did_ behave like an animal…

Melocia had attached herself to Daniel and he couldn't barely stand to look at her. She was grateful, the fool, for protecting her, or some such thing. _You should have given me another hour_, he thought. She probably would have gone with him willingly, but the thought still made his skin crawl. He was short with Melocia until finally she left his side, almost in tears.

Samantha noticed it, and made a mental note to speak to Daniel about it later.

" You were really rude to Melocia before, she was only being friendly, " she chastised him when they were back on the base. She had found Daniel hiding out in his quarters, brooding. Well, she felt like doing that herself.

Daniel stared at the floor. " I didn't feel comfortable around her, " he admitted.

" You seemed pretty comfortable when we found you, " Samantha kidded, and Daniel's eyes flashed.

" You can really talk, going after Jack the way you did, " he snapped.

Samantha flinched – that was definitely not something she wanted to think about. " Point taken, " she conceded. " She meant well, though. I think she kind of idolised you. "

" When I was … under the influence of whenever that thing was… it was like being an animal… with the usual carnal desires… I remember how you reacted, when we saw they were going to rape her… because that's what animals do, survival of the fittest – or the strongest. Brute strength. I could have done that to her… if I'd wanted to. And I did want to, " he added in a whisper.

Samantha nodded. To know they could act like animals – well, she herself was still embarrassed by her behaviour, and it wasn't nearly as bad as what Daniel had on his conscience. Daniel was really sensitive about that – it was one of the things she loved about him.

" If it means anything, " she said, " that wasn't you. Like… me throwing myself at Jack wasn't me. And Jack getting into a fight with you wasn't him. "

Daniel smirked. " Janet gave me this look when I told her what had happened… like she'd been expected us to get into a fight over you. "

" Jack fighting over me? No thanks. " Samantha wrinkled up her nose.

Daniel stared at her incredulously. " You threw yourself at him, " he couldn't help but remind her.

Samantha shrugged. " Survival of the fittest, I guess. From a jungle standpoint, he's the fittest, healthiest male… but he's Jack, he's practically a father to me… and I need more then just physical strength to turn me on. " Oh, God, she hoped her tone wasn't too suggestive when she'd said that. It had sounded so to her ears.

There was something in Samantha's voice that had snapped Daniel to attention. " Like what? "

" Like… intelligence and compatibility. Someone who would treat me like an equal. I love Jack, but he'd always see me as his 2IC. Plus, I don't think I'd be happy with another military person. Too… "

" Military? " Daniel offered. Samantha nodded, and they laughed. He knew exactly what she meant – she was a career military person, but when it came to her private life she wanted something a little less regulated.

Daniel didn't know why, but it seemed right for him to confess, " When Jack told me about you – well, you know – I was a little jealous. "

Samantha looked surprised. Daniel had no reason to be jealous of Jack. Daniel had several traits that Jack ought to be jealous of. Like he'd actually listen, for one. " Because I chose him? " she asked cautiously. Daniel nodded and turned his head away in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd admitted to being so petty.

" It's stupid, " he said.

Samantha touched him gently on the arm. " It's not stupid, " she said. " I know sometimes when it comes to Jack you feel a little… inadequate. "

" Because having to be carried back to the palace wasn't bad enough? " Daniel asked, just a touch of bitterness creeping into his voice. " He can totally kick my ass, Sam. I know I'm being petty but it was just one more thing that he's better then me at. "

" He's not better then you, Danny, " Samantha said. " Believe me if he was, it would be him… " she trailled off before she really put her foot in it.

" It would be him what? " Daniel asked.

Samantha shook her head. " It doesn't matter. "

Now Daniel's interest was piqued. " No, what? " he asked.

" It would be him… I was attracted to, " Samantha admitted in a tiny voice.

For a few seconds there was a dead silence while Daniel digested what Samantha was saying. " You're – you're attracted to me? " he asked incredulously. Samantha nodded, feeling like she was back in primary school wanting that boy to like her. Oh, God, she should have kept her mouth shut.

Daniel looked at her incredulously, scarcely believing that someone as smart and beautiful and military as Captain Samantha Carter would be attracted to him. " _Why?_ " he asked.

" _Why? _" she parroted him. " _Why? _You mean, apart from the fact you have the kindest heart of any man I've known, your absolute devotion to your friends, your intelligence… and the fact you're very cute? "

Daniel blushed. " I'm not cute, " he said. " None of the girls in high school thought so. "

Samantha had a vauge recollection of spending high school pursuing the older, hunky guys, the ones who were on the various sports teams and strutted around knowing they were hunky. High school must have been miserable for guys like Daniel.

" I'm sorry, " she said absently, apologising to every non-sports-star she'd never dated, but Daniel in particular. God, what she'd missed out on. " I never looked twice at guys like you in high school, " she admitted. What a mistake.

" I spent all of high school panting after girls like you, " Daniel commented. " I used to hope maybe one day you'd realise I could make you happier then any of those jerks who were on the football team. "

" I wish it had occurred to me, I would have been a lot happier, " Samantha admitted. " Honestly, Daniel, the reason I like you is that you're so _kind_. You don't look at me like a piece of ass. " Even this high up in the military, where you only got through hard work and determination, it was surprising how many men still thought of her as a dumb blond. " I like you because you're the most civilised man I've ever met. Maybe on an uncivilised level I'm attracted to Jack but that's not me – and that's not you, either. I love you Danny. " Oh, God, now she'd really put her foot in it. He was looking at her strangely, which she supposed she could understand. She'd never met a guy who liked being told the 'L' word. She sighed. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. " She rose to leave.

Daniel knew she was leaving, knew this was his last opportunity. Without thinking about it – if he'd thought about it, his nerves would have gotten the better of him – he leaned over to plant a kiss on Samantha's lips.

" I've been wanting to do that since I first met you, " he admitted shyly.

" I wish you had, " she returned with a smile. " And… I wish you'd kiss me again. "

" If the lady insists, " Daniel said, drawing Samantha close to him.

" The lady insists, " Samantha said with an impish smile, and Daniel kissed her again – if it could be called just a 'kiss'. Samantha had never been kissed like that before, by any man. He was incredibly gentle, but demanding at the same time – demanding her absolute attention, which she was happy to give to him. His tongue explored her mouth gently, meeting her own tongue, and his hands wandering slowly over her body, making her shiver and groan.

He pulled away, concern obvious in his eyes. " Am I hurting you? " he asked.

She smiled. She couldn't hold his oversensitivity against him – it was what she loved about him. " You could never hurt me, " she said.

With an adoring smile, Daniel kissed her again, and pretty soon they were making out on his bed, exploring each other's bodies. Daniel groaned involuntarily when Samantha began undoing the buttons on his shirt, kissing and stroking his skin and she exposed it. " Sam, Sam, " he cried her name softly. He felt her fingers on the buckle of his belt and her hand working the pressure he was beginning to feel in that region. " Sam, slow down, " he ordered weakly between kisses. " Sam, slow – oooh, " he groaned when she really started working. Oh, God, it would be so easy to take things too far…

Reluctantly he pushed her away. " What's wrong? " she asked. " Don't you want to? "

" Of course I do, " he said. " Just not yet. I don't want to take things too fast, Sam. I don't want to regret making love to you too early. "

Samantha hugged him tightly. " I've never had a man say that to me, " she said. Of course, he was right. It was so easy to get carried away and regret it afterwards. And besides, they had a lot of stuff to work out, like how to tell Jack and Hammond without them blowing their tops. But that could all be worked through. They had good incentive – being together.

" I think we've established I'm not most men, " Daniel said wryly.

Samantha kissed him. " No, " she agreed, " you're not. "

There was a knock on the door ; it was Jack. " You kids ready for the debriefing? " he asked, surveying the scene before him. Something seemed different but… he shrugged. Hammond could deal with it.

" We'll be right there, Jack, " Daniel volunteered. They gave him identical looks that suggested he should leave them alone to get there in their own time. So he did.

" We'll have to tell him, " Samantha pointed out. " Soon. Before he finds out from someone else. "

" Agreed, " Daniel said. From the look Jack had just given them – and Jack was far more perceptive them he like to present himself – it might be easier then he'd thought. " Let's go. May as well get it over with. "

" You seem optimistic, " Samantha commented. She knew how the military worked and how Hammond felt about inter-military fraternisation. But then again, Daniel wasn't military. Technically, this was a civilian relationship.

" Let's just say I think we have Jack's approval, " Daniel said with a smile, and he laced his fingers through Samantha's, ready to take on the world.


End file.
